Golf clubs and many other ball striking devices may have surface angles, contours, and other characteristics that can influence the use and performance of the device. In the case of golf clubs, which are configured to hit a ball that is sitting on or slightly above a playing surface, the interaction between the sole of the club head and the playing surface may significantly affect the swing characteristics of the device. For example, different users may prefer the device to have different lie angles, and changing the lie angle of a typical device may be difficult or impossible. Further options for adjustability and customization for such a device are desirable as well.
The present devices and methods are provided to address at least some of the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior ball striking devices. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.